Something Manly At Last
by sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi
Summary: Byakkun finally gets what he wants: a bankai that isn't pink. FINAL OF THE WHY IS IT PINK TRILOGY IN FOUR PARTS


* * *

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH IS FOR THE TOILET BOWL, DON'T FLUSH

* * *

The stoic taichou of the sixth division and head of the Kuchiki clan made his way to the temple once again. He swore, for the first time in his relatively short life, that his world was being messed with. First he got a girly zanpakutou spirit. Then he broke a rule in the clan and ran off and married someone from Rukongai. And not long after that he found himself walking into the Shinigami Academy and pulling a small girl aside to ask her to be his sister.

Yep, he was definitely being messed with.

Byakuya stepped into the temple, a young girl with jet-black hair and large violet eyes tagging after him. To say the least, they both looked lost. At the door, Byakuya realised how lost his new sister looked and gave her a crash course on temple etiquette before sitting down to, once again, ask for a new bankai.

Rukia took considerably longer to settle down and still looked lost. Two hours later, after glancing at her playing with the dust on the floor, Kuchiki Byakuya decided not to take her to the temple again. He got up and walked over to his sister and told her to get up. Another glance at the bunnies she had been drawing in the layer of dust just showed exactly what she had been doing for the past few hours.

That night Byakuya entered the private shrine to Hisana and prayed again.

He seemed to be doing that more and more, for some strange reason. Maybe it had something to do with his bankai. He prayed to his deceased wife, though he wasn't exactly convinced she could hear him, not to mention he didn't believe for one second that the gods at the temple heard a word he said. He requested for her to knock some sense into those above and grant him a better bankai.

The next day he left Rukia at the manor with a few crayons and some paper and then went to the temple once again. He then prayed that Hisana heard him and that the gods listened to Hisana and that they would at least do something about his irritating zanpakutou spirit. After several hours of doing the same thing over and over again, Byakuya heaved himself off the cushion and made for the door, inwardly hoping that Rukia hadn't run out of paper.

Returning to the manor only to dump more paper with Rukia, Byakuya left the house once again and headed for the training grounds.

More experienced than he would have liked to be in the ways of Senbonzakura, Kuchiki Byakuya erected layer after layer of reinforced kidou barriers and then pulled a bucket out from the store room before setting to work. He sat (nobly, he hoped) on a large rock communicating with Senbonzakura and the civilised conversation soon escalated into an all-out brawl in the springtime of Byakuya's mindscape.

Needless to say a few trees were battered at the end of it all, where Byakuya stood yelling at a rather bruised tree which Senbonzakura was hiding in (it's not noble to climb trees, you see) and demanding that she come down and give him another bankai that he, hopefully, could use in the presence of others.

Yet another hour later Byakuya had decided to forgo all attempts to act noble and now hung off a tree branch by the arms, pulling and yanking and cursing at the branch to break and bring Senbonzakura crashing down together.

Ten minutes after that Byakuya was trying to roll the broken branch and in the process roll Senbonzakura, who was clinging on to the branch with a death grip, off as well.

Half and hour after that Byakuya was exiting his mindscape with a smirk on his face. Holding Senbonzakura out in front of him, he regained his dignity and said, 'Senbonzakura shuukei, Hakuteiken.' With that, white-hot energy blasted around him and took the form of a pair of wings before disintegrating in a poof of little white energy-feathers which promptly disappeared.

Decidedly happy with the new bankai that wasn't pink and took on a slightly manlier form, Byakuya stowed the bucket back into the store room and shattered his barriers and left for the manor.

* * *

Alright people! thus ends the "why is it pink?" trilogy(in four parts). please go to my profile and vote in the poll, and leave a review if you feel like. if you don't then that's fine too. just vote, please?


End file.
